A machine learning system may be configured to use one or more machine learning techniques (e.g., classification techniques, clustering techniques, regression techniques, structured prediction techniques, etc.) and/or models (e.g., statistical models, neural networks, support vector machines, decision trees, graphical models, etc.) for processing data. Machine learning systems are used to process data arising in a wide variety of applications across different domains including, but not limited to, text analysis, machine translation, speech processing, audio processing, image processing, visual object recognition, and the analysis of biological data.